cocoas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
RoseClan
��''Welcome to...�� ''...Where our counterparts fall like the petals of a deceased rose, draining their blood to our paws. Step Into the Clan''...' ��Introductory�� WIP ��Get to Know Us�� Driven out of her Clan; ShadowClan, Rosedeath wandered the forest, alone as a rogue, until coming across some rogues who were in need of a leader. Rosedeath rose up, and took control over these rogues, calling her organization Rose's Pack. One day, she knew the day had come. Rose and her pack would get their revenge on the Clan she longed vengeance upon. Murdering several cats, Rose claimed the ShadowClan territory as her own, and formed her pack into a Clan; RoseClan. Later that day she headed out to a dark pool, where she would earn her nine lives from The Dark Forest. _______________________________________ ��Code of Conduct�� ��OOC Rules�� '|��Double-Clanning��|''' Double-clanning is the act of joining one Clan, or other group such as a pack whilst you're loyal to another. This is a serious offense in this roleplay community, and is highly unrecommended, due to the ability of sharing secrets about the other group you are in, being more loyal to one group instead of both, and partaking in the activities of one group while your other group is busy doing something just as important. If you are caught double-clanning, major consequences will occur. |��Group-Hopping��| Group-hopping may sound the same as double-clanning, but it is completely different. Group-hopping is the process of joining one group, then leaving it a day later. RoseClan is not a hotel, so please do not group-hop. No consequence will occur, as this more commonly happens in this roleplay community, and is based off of opinion on the group. |��3 OCs Each��| Due to no confusion, only three ocs will be allowed within the Clan. If you are caught with more than one oc, then you will gladly be asked to choose the ocs you wish to use in this Clan. _______________________________________ ��Roleplay Rules�� |��Assorted Rules for Warriors��| #Warriors must '''''always listen to the higher ranks, such as Leader, Deputy, and Co-Deputy. #If there is an intruder amongst RoseClan territory, attack immediately. ''No creature may get away with intruding onto RoseClan territory. If the situation gets worse, such as the entire group (Clan, Pack, etc.) comes in, bring the Leader at once. #Warriors may take in prisoners, but report them to the Leader as soon as they arrive to camp. #No Warrior may harm a kit, only if the Leader says so. '|��Assorted Rules for Apprentices��|''' #Apprentices must listen to their mentors. If they start an argument, punishments will occur. #An Apprentice may not wander out of camp without their mentor, Co-deputy's, Deputy's, or Leader's approval. #Major ranked Apprentices (see Ranks section) may teach Minor ranked Apprentices, but only in combat. |��Assorted Rules for Kits��| #Kits may not wander out of camp without a higher rank's approval. #WIP ��Punishments�� |''��'''Minor Punishments��'|' *Forced hunting *Sleeping in the den of a lower rank *No food for an entire day *Leader's Dirty Work (list of chores) *Slight scratch on face or flank |��Major Punishments��| *Torned ear *Demotion *Sacrifice *Brutal attack from dogs (see Ranks section) *Brutal attack from leader *Exile + chased out by dogs *Death ��Ranks�� Category:Clans Category:Nontraditional Clans Category:Dark Realmed Clans